The Eyes Don't Lie
by Luna of the Silver Light
Summary: Riku had a terrible darkness inside of him. A darkness that made him kill and steal hearts. He never forgot his first kill either...a poor helpless girl...but that was years ago. Now Riku has made sure he can't be found. He won't make those mistakes again. But a new girl might change everything... AU, One-Shot, this isn't what I usually write just wanted to mix it up.


Kairi watched as the white-haired boy, well, more of a man, walked down the sandy beach toward where she was. He had seen her of course. She had expected him to. She had expected all of this. She had carefully planned out every piece of the puzzle, every little necessary adjustment that needed to be made even if the slightest thing had gone wrong. She has been expecting this.

The boy looked up at her as she sat on the wooden bridge above him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked in a deep voice.

Kairi smiles and kicks her feet back and forth. "Aren't I allowed to be wherever I please?"

The boy snorted. "Not if this is MY family island. Get out."

Kairi frowned. "You're not very nice. What secrets are you hiding away in this place?" she asked mischievously.

He scowled at her. "I said get out!"

Kairi jumped down, landing softly on the sand. "What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"That's not a name!"

"Duh."

She huffed and stalked off towards the boat that got her here. "No need to be a jerk, all I wanted to do was get away from my stupid overbearing parents for a second."

"...wait."

Kairi hid a smile and turned. "What is it?"

The boy stared at her, then looked off into the ocean. "Fine. You can come back every now and then if you want. But I better not catch you getting into trouble."

Kairi giggled. "Thanks. My name is Kairi."

"...I'm Riku."

* * *

><p>Their meetings always went like this. Riku would walk down the beach and she would be sitting somewhere around the island. Every day, except for Wednesdays. Nobody was allowed on the islands Wednesdays.<p>

She always hid somewhere new too. And it wasn't as though she were hiding, it were as though she simply liked the game where he would go 'searching' for her or accidentally stumble upon her. One time it was in the pond with a waterfall, splashing her feet in the water. One time it was up in the Papou tree, shaking the leaves to get the fruit down.

And every time, Riku seemed to stumble upon her in the moments when he WASN'T looking. Even when he began to expect her every day, and he would search for her familiar brunette form, the moment he gave up would be when he would almost trip over her playing in the sand in plain sight.

He couldn't decide if he liked her or not. She was annoyingly happy and optimistic all the time. She always seemed to have way more energy than he ever knew what to do with. But she was kind enough he supposed, not that he considered kindness a good quality. Kindness was something only the week had.

He liked that she didn't ask too many questions like the others did. And he liked how she always knew when he was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk.

There were things he despised about her though...things that made him want her to never come back. The way that she hummed this one annoyingly familiar song under her breathe. The way she always had a smile that seemed to know something about him. The way she knew almost everything about him without him telling her anything.

And her eyes...he HATED her eyes. Bright blue. Innocent eyes. Eyes like...

No. Not again. He wouldn't think of...it again.

And yet every time she looked at him he was reminded of it.

* * *

><p>"Riku! I missed you! I'm so glad you came to see me again!"<p>

"I come every day don't I?"

"Yes, hehe! But I'm always afraid you'll forget..."

"I won't forget. I promised to get you out of here, remember? I promise that one day I'll get you out of here."

"I know. I haven't forgotten. I don't ever forget..."

* * *

><p>Riku shuddered at the memory, sitting up in bed with a start. He hated those days...but at least tomorrow was Wednesday. That meant no Kairi. No laughter, no blue eyes, no aggravating hide-and-seek game.<p>

Was he disappointed or relieved?

* * *

><p>Riku waited for nightfall on the island. The darkness that spread out and consumed the light, and immediately felt that same darkness well up within him. Something evil, something powerful, and he embraced it.<p>

Ansem faced him as he looked into the water's reflective surface. He was one with the dark being now, and he could do as he pleased...he felt the urge to kill rise up in him. To steal hearts, to steal someone's light...and fill them with darkness...

"Riku?"

Riku spun around on his heels to see Kairi staring blankly at him. His voiced mixed with Ansem's. "Kairi?! What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Kairi's face filled with fear. "W-w-what's going on?!"

Ansem's cruel laugh pounded in his mind. "Her heart is strong...let's take it for our own..."

"No! I-I mean...I don't want to hurt anyone else! Not her!"

"We hurt the other one like her...the little blonde girl named Namine...we killed her..."

"NO! NO NO NO! I don't want to do that again!" Riku stared at Kairi, forcing his way through Ansem's power. "Kairi, run! Run as far and as fast as you can! GO!"

With a pained scream Ansem took back over control and Kairi ran for her life.

* * *

><p>She ran fast. Her heart pounded in her ears. Why was he doing this to her?! Why was he chasing her? It was as if Riku were possessed by something!<p>

Kairi darted inside of a small cave and squeezed into a larger chamber. She waited in the dark, huddled in a corner.

Had she lost him?

Suddenly a figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing inches from her. She screamed in fright.

A dark voice laughed. It looked like Riku. It almost sounded like Riku.

But it wasn't Riku.

"I'll enjoy taking your heart..." he said maliciously. "I enjoyed taking that other girl's heart too..."

"Oh really?" she said snidely. "Did you enjoy taking her light? Did you enjoy taking everything from her?"

He looked taken aback by her sudden change in tone.

Kairi laughed cruelly. "Did you know...that when you take a person's heart, they don't really die?"

Riku's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"I killed you!" he screamed at her. "I WATCHED YOU DIE! I KILLED YOU!"

Kairi laughed. This was what she had been waiting for after all. This was why she did everything. All of those years of changing everything about herself...her hair, her face, her voice...everything but her eyes.

She wanted him to remember those.

"My name isn't Kairi..." she says pulling out a key-shaped sword.

Riku screamed but in one flash of light lay motionless on the ground.

"My name is Namine."


End file.
